Aquore
Located in the southeast, Aquore is one of Hireath's continents. It is the home of the Talori Herd. History Created over 1500 years ago by the sea goddess Cascade, Aquore is a vastly unexplored country. 1,000 miles from north to south, and about 300 miles east to west, only a small portion of the continent is inhabited by the relatively small Talorian population. Home to around 250,000 equines, the Talori are the second smallest herd in the whole of Hireath, second only to the Serora. Scattered about the country, the herd is surprisingly tight knit and gathers together for many important occasions. Geography Climate Temperatures in Aquore range from 25°C (77°F) to 30°C (85°F) year round, giving it a rather consistent climate. While warm and humid, the breeze coming off the oceans keeps things relatively comfortable. Rain is a frequent, almost daily occurrence in Aquore, ranging from gentle sun showers to massive storms. The peninsula gets an average rainfall of 120 in (3048 mm) a year. Though, with the only true seasons being a rainy season and a slightly less rainy season, it’s to be expected. Fauna Inspiration Board *''Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of animal life within Aquore's boarders.'' * Birds: Scale-crested pygmy tyrant, Knobbed Hornbill, Malachite Kingfisher, Nighthawk, Grey Winged Trumpeters, Spectacled Owl, Black Backed Kingfisher, Scarlet Ibis, Milky Stork, Toucan, Sun Conure, Cockatiel, Scarlet Macaw, Blue Crowned MotMot, Flamingo, Blue-Footed Booby, Hyacinth Macaw, Plum Throated Cotinga, Victoria-Crowned Pigeon, Hoatzin, Cassowary, Emerald Macaw, Quetzel, Bird of Paradise, Umbrella Bird, African Grey Parrot, Harpy Eagle * Mammals: Gibbon, Siamang, Bonobo, Binturong, Sloth, Okapi, Slow Loris, Flying Squirrel, Prehensile Tail Porcupine, Honduran White Bat, Sugar Glider, Capybara, Tapir, Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mega Fruitbat, Brown Rat, , Mediterranean Monk Seal, Galápagos Sea Lion, Coati, Kinkajou, Orangutan, Capuchin, Marmoset, River Otter, Margay, Ocelot, Jaguar, Fossa, Bottle-nose Dolphin, Elephant, Hippopotamus * Reptiles: Caiman, Frilled Lizard, Rainbow Lizard, Water Monitors, Eyelash Viper, Geckos, Anoles, Jackson's Chameleon, Panther Chameleon, Rainbow Boa, Basilisk Lizard, Green Sea Turtle, Green Iguana, Saltwater Crocodile, Anaconda, Komodo Dragon, Bush Viper, Poison Dart Frog * Other: Aqourian Raptor (Similar to the Velociraptor), Spined Marmoset * Mythical: Scagrywr, Qotoki, Feathered Serpent, Hydra, Water Wisp Flora Inspiration Board *''Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of plant life within Aquore's boarders.'' Edible Plants * Commonly Farmed: Asparagus, Avocado, Banana,Bay, Beans,Beetroot, Basil,Ceylon Spinach, Citrus, Cucumber, Cilantro, Coconut, Dragon Fruit, Island Cabbage, Lettuce, Lima Bean, Mango, Melons, Passion fruit, Pineapple, Snake Bean, Spring Onion, Squash, Strawberry, Sugar Snap Pea, Sweet Potato, Taro, Tomato,Vanilla * Harvested from the Wilds: Arrowroot, Lychee, Mint, Mulberry, Peanut, Plantain, Rambutan, Sugarcane, Yarrow, Barbados cherry, Breadfruit, Cashew, Cocoa, Coffee, Durian, Davidson Plum, Goji Berry, Guava, Ice cream Bean Tree, Jujube, Malay Apple, Mamey sapote, Mangosteen, Persimmon, Pitanga, Pomegranate, Star Gooseberry, Wild raspberry Medicinal Plants * Commonly Farmed: Annatto Tree, Pacific Bleeding Heart, Yerba Mate, Guarana, Aloe Vera, Calabash Tree, Ginger Root, Lemon Grass, Soursop, Coca Plant * Harvested from the Wilds: Curare, Cat’s Claw, Cinchona Tree, Cocoa Tree, Rosy Periwinkle, Ceiba Pentandra, Gumbo Limbo, Snake Plant, Cowhage Poisonous and Toxic Plants (Used by some brewers) Stinging Tree, Caladium, Curare, Strychnos, Black Nightshade, Castor Bean, Physic Nut, Bead Vine, Giant Hogsweed Regions Barrier Mountains Inspiration Board Not much is truly known of the Barrier Mountains, as few dare to venture into them. As dangerous and harsh as the wilds can be, for the majority of equines, the mountains are much worse. While there are predators who would happily snap up a stray equine wandering too far from the herd, the true danger of the Barrier Mountains is the environment itself. Food is hard to come by, and water even more so. The much higher altitudes and lower temperatures also make life in the mountains difficult. Worse still, the rocky surfaces and poor footing have caused many a horse to fall to their death. The only equines that have managed to survive in the Barrier Mountains in known history are the Freedom’s Flight, a group of vagabonds made up of mostly pegasi. Living high up in the mountain caves, their wings make life in the mountains bordering Sirith and Aquore bearable. Those of their number that are land bound rely on their winged brethren to supply them with necessities when they are unable to retrieve them themselves. The Wilds Inspiration Board As long as anyone can remember, stories of the Wilds and the mysteries surrounding them have been shared among the herd. The dense, dangerous jungles have a draw to them that is hard to understand, and yet few who enter come out in one piece. While Agriculturalists train for years to brave the wilds in order to gather components and supplies that would otherwise be impossible to obtain, even they only risk a few hours at a time within the massive forests that make up most of Aquore. Many legends exist about the Wilds and the dangers that lurk within. One of the most popular and terrifying states that any equine who dies in the wilds will be trapped there for all eternity; their soul never able to pass on to another life. Because of this, many believe the wilds to be haunted, and most ghost stories from the herd originate there. Many equines have been known to set out plankton lanterns near the forest's edge, hoping to guide the lost spirits home to enable them to continue the cycle of reincarnation. Many agriculturalists will leave one of these lanterns at the border near their homes, just in case something terrible were to happen. Some have even been known to leave vials of their own blood attached to their lanterns, an attempt to create a homing beacon of sorts that would draw their souls to it. While the hauntings can neither be confirmed nor denied, the true dangers of the Wilds reside in the form of its flora and fauna. Raptors, cassowaries, jaguars and many other predatory animals are always on the prowl looking to make a meal out of any equine who slips up even once. Poisonous plants abound in the Wilds as well, and though many are highly sought after, even the smallest mistake could prove fatal. Even still, the fear ( and dangers) surrounding the Wilds are not enough to keep equines from crossing into them. Many rare and valuable components can be found in the wilds, from healing herbs for chemists and herbalists, to rare berries that produce brilliant shades of blue dye that is highly sought after by craftsmen. Since many of these components can’t be artificially reproduced, or grown in captivity, it is up to a brave few of the herd’s agriculturalists to seek them out. Recently, a temple predating the Gods War was discovered within the Wilds, and it seems to be protected by some sort of barrier that keeps the dangers away. While it is unknown as to what created the barrier or how it is sustained, it has provided a safe haven for those who escaped the Flight’s attack. It is the only place in the Wilds that is at all habitable, and even then, life there is difficult and not easily sustained. It is unknown whether or not the temple is the only surviving ruin lying in wait in the forests of Aquore, or if more simply lie in wait of discovery. The temple is hidden about 25 miles outside Inaria. The Great Aquorian Sea Inspiration Board Resting against Aquore’s eastern shores, and the home of the underwater city of Kiephis, the Great Aquorian Sea is considered the jewel of Hireath’s oceans by the Talori. All manner of aquatic life and treasures can be found within its waves. Abandoned shipwrecks scatter the seafloor while aquatic plants grow up around them, entangling them in their tendrils. Almost all of the Talori sea shells and pearls come from the Great Aquorian Sea, whether they wash up on the shores, or are gathered from the sea floor by more scavenger oriented craftsmen and agriculturalists. All manner of poisons and other components can also be found here as well, and are highly prized by brewers from all across Aquore. As beautiful and friendly as the sea can appear, it’s not without its dangers. Massive, jagged rocks jut out from the sea, threatening to tear through any ship who dare sail into the sea's mouth unprepared. Poisonous plants and animal hide in plain sight, making it difficult to gather coveted resources without injury or a fatality. Because of this, most agriculturalists who brave the sea have clerics on standby, ready to tend to their wounds when they return from their work. Locations: The Mainland Inaria: The Capital City ' (Pronounced In-ARR-ee-uh) 'Inspiration Board Population: 30,000 Equines History: The country’s capital, Inaria is a grand (if small) city. Starting as a refugee camp,It’s beginnings were humble. Although, over the years it has grown, not only in size, but splendor as well. Some view modern day Inaria as an evolving work of art. Adorned in the golds and blues of the herd’s standard, the city is absolutely beautiful. Fountains, gardens, and mosaics abound, making visiting the city itself a memorable experience. Attractions: Inaria’s main attraction is the massive golden temple that lies within the center of the city. Not only is it a holy place that every equine visits at least once in their lifetime, it is also an ancient marvel that has withstood the test of time. Though it has been nearly destroyed many times, great care is taken upon repairing any damage done to the temple, making it even better and more beautiful as time goes on. Other holy sites include Cascade’s Grotto and Pegasi’s Leap, both of which hold religious meaning for the Talori, and have changed very little over time. As grand and beautiful as Inaria is, aside from its religious draw, there aren’t many true “attractions”. That said, there are always things to see and places to go to keep busy, as entertainers can be found almost everywhere, and shops have the most unique wares for sale. Even horses that have lived in the city their entire lives have managed not to see everything Inaria has to offer. Geography: Inaria is located in the north-eastern part of Aquore, about 60 miles south of the Barrier Mountains and is nestled up against the coast of the Great Aquorian Sea. Vast fields of farmland cover a few mile stretch to the east of the city, providing many of the capital's crops. When leaving the city, there are roads and clearings enabling equines to safely travel to other inhabited parts of the continent, though the only legal way in or out of the Mainland is through Inaria itself. Kiephis: The Hidden Treasure (Pronounced Kee-fiss) Inspsiration Board Population: 20,000 History: Aquore’s first and oldest city, Kiephis is a reminder of where the herd began. With most, if not all of it’s residents being hippocampi, many of the equines who live there have incredibly traditional views that are rarely challenged. Some of the families that live there, have done so since before the God’s War even began. *Note: Until the year 1701, Pegasi were never been permitted to visit Kiephis, as they were believed to be cursed and carry a burden of sin that others would never know. Attractions: A quiet and peaceful place, Kiephis is best known as a place of creativity and healing. Many equines from all over Aquore travel to the underwater city to visit the clerics who reside there, as they are said to be more in tune with Cascade due to living in her seas. Gentle music echoes throughout Kiephis, encouraging serenity and focus. Meaningful and emotional art is displayed on most walls, evoking creative atmosphere meant to inspire. While it has no true attractions of it’s own, the experience of visiting Kiephis can be it’s own reward. That said, the Temple of the Ancients is said to be the oldest temple in Aquore, and is thought to predate the God's War, though there is no substantial proof to back this claim. Still, it is an impressive monument to the sea goddess, and acts as the city's main draw. Life In Kiephis: ''' For those that live in Kiephis, life is rather slow paced and quiet. While there are shops for the local craftsmen, an entertainers circle, bathhouses, and shrines like there are in Inaria, things just seem more at peace. Maybe it’s due to life underwater, or maybe it’s just because everyone who lives there contributes to the atmosphere. Either way, it feels much different from it’s sister city on the surface. Most craftsmen who live in Kiephis focus their time and energy on the arts, whether it be painting, basket weaving, or jewelry making, the creative energy that flows throughout Kiephis tends to inspire. The entertainers of Kiephis are musicians more often than not, preferring to contribute to the creative healing energy than diminish it with humorous skits or shows. Brewers and agriculturalists who live below the waves capitalize on the plants, components and treasures the sea has to offer, rather than trying to make a living off the wilds. '''Geography: Located in the depths of the Great Aquorian Sea, Kiephis is almost entirely underwater. It is built up around a massive coral reef and system of caves, making the city somewhat alive in of itself. While it has been partially modified to allow land dwelling visitors, the whole of Kiephis isn’t very accessible to non hippocampi. The waterproof pathways wind through the rock faces and coral beds that Kiephis is built into end in naturally occurring air pockets that many entertainers, artists and clerics take advantage of, using them for their shops and bath houses. Towns and Villages Inspiration Board Population: Anywhere from 2000 - 10,000 per settlement About the Villages: The majority of Aquore’s population lived scattered among the various towns and villages throughout the continent. These places vary wildly in how they function, what their main resources are, and how they sustain themselves. Some are small farming villages, where the majority of those who reside there are agriculturalists, happy to stay close to home and safely farm fruits and vegetables for food. Other’s live in more fast paced, reckless communities of brewers and agriculturalists who make their living off of venturing into the Wilds nearby. Still others are full of craftsmen and entertainers, focused on just being better at what they do. Villages populated by philosophers tend to be geared towards the study of something specific to where they live, and sharing what knowledge they have. Almost all towns and villages are managed by a Chief Overseer, with larger ones having other Overseers working under them as well. These Overseers manage paperwork, handling small criminal cases, and maintaining the area in which they live. Children growing up in the villages are encouraged to really think about what it is they want to do, as parents will send their children to another town or village for their apprenticeship if necessary. Though many choose to stay close to home, and follow in the hoof steps of their parents, some Talori children have a clear and precise goal they wish to achieve, and will do anything to see it through. Many roads and rivers connect these villages and towns to each other, as well as the capital city, making travel easier and trade possible. This keeps communities growing and thriving as well, instead of just barely surviving. Life is quiet within these communities, but they are tight knit and can be a wonderful place to live and raise a family. List of Villages and Towns: Here is a short, incomplete list of some of Aquore’s more popular villages and towns. These smaller communities all began popping up well after the God’s War, and as such have much more modern sounding names than their more traditionally named parent cities. * Honeywater Tucked away in the southernmost parts of Aquore, Honeywater is a rather small and quiet village known for it's honey. Beekeeping is a popular profession among locals, as is gardening and flower arranging. Honey from the village is shipped out all over Aquore and is a popular sweetener in many Talori drinks and dishes. * Shimmerglen A major producer of most Talorian weapons, Shimmerglen has a long history of blacksmiths, using techniques that are centuries old. Many Guardians come out of this area, and those that do are often more familiar with weaponry than the majority of the herd. * Southdrift A small mining town, Southdrift is located near the base of a massive waterfall. Gold is the most popular mineral found here, though precious gems are also abundant as well. They are a close knit community and aren't fond of newcomers from other towns and villages. * Rivershear Living on the northern banks of the Twin Rivers, Rivershear is a logging town. Locals harvest timber and process it before sending it throughout Talori lands via the river. While not as popular as logging, rubber tapping is also a frequent career choice in the town as well. Rivershear's agriculturalists maintain the tree population, planting new seeds as older trees are cut down. They also keep the trees under their care healthy and free of disease. Elephants are popular familiars among the residents of Rivershear and the can often be found helping move logs and branches from one place to another. * Moonshore A tourist village, Moonshore is known for the bioluminescent plankton that lines the beaches at night, making it, and the ocean itself appear to glow in an otherworldly way. This plankton is often gathered for use in lanterns, and will live for years if the care instructions are properly followed. Moonshore is also the sole provider of oceanstone, a unique, bioluminescent variation of marble. It is difficult to gather, but it's brilliant blue hues and strange glowing veins make it a prized material among local craftsmen. * Silvertide A small oyster farming village, Silvertide is known for it's massive and expensive pearls. Exported throughout Hireath for a hefty price, the pearls are thought to be some of the most beautiful in the world. Legend claims that wearing a pearl harvested in Silvertide will bring good health and fortune, though others say it's just a myth made up by locals to swindle buyers. * Misthollow One of Aquore's largest providers of berries and melons, Misthollow is a relatively large farming village. While they grow all manner of crops, it is their fruit they are most famous for. While the reason why is unclear, fruit, especially melons and berries, that come out of Misthollow always seem to be twice as big as much sweeter than their counterparts grown in other regions of the country. Locations: The Isles of the Dead Inspiration Board Population: 50,000 History: The Isles of the Dead were originally a safe haven for a group of Aquorian rebels. Over the years, that feud has been all but forgotten, as many of the rogues who live on the Isles have their own agenda and reasons for being there. Since its foundation as the rogue hub of Aquore, the Isles have grown exponentially, becoming a grey area where most laws are bent or even flat out ignored. Most of the shady business that goes on in Aquore takes place on the Isles. Ne’er do wells and criminals of all kinds own the streets, as the laws of the Talori are often flat out ignored. While some equines venture here due to opposing opinions while still following the Talori rule, most have always lived on the Isles. Attractions: While most of Aquore’s population would find the attractions found on the Isles deplorable at best, outsiders from all over have been known to visit the Isles to indulge themselves in the pleasures that abound there. Brothels can be found in every town, and recreational drugs are imported from all over hireath. Exotic dancers are also incredibly popular among those living on the Isles, and the dancers themselves make quite a pretty penny. While most work out of well known bars and taverns, some will even contract themselves out on ships as entertainment on the seas. One of the Isles biggest draws though is the alcohol. While most of Aquore’s brewers brew potions and poisons, there are a select few who spend their days brewing all sorts of alcoholic beverages. Every fall, Tagain-Moyra (named for its founders), the Isles largest town, holds a massive festival known as the Brewer’s Nights (Casually called the “let's get wasted week” by Isles natives). Equines from all over Hireath are encouraged to come and partake of the week’s festivities. Nearly everyone is perpetually drunk, and all sorts of competitions pertaining to alcohol, bartending, and drinking are held. Once the festivities are over, the bars and taverns of the Isles are the most popular places to go by far. Each has their own handful of talented barkeeps and some even have their own private brewers as well. Another huge draw for many equines is the gambling. Whether it be cards, board games, or dice, gamblers from all across Hireath have been known to come to the Isles to test their luck. Some taverns have entire rooms dedicated to gambling, hiring big, buff equines to keep an eye on things and make sure no one gets too out of hoof, as murder and death tends to be bad for business. Everything under the sun is bet and won during these games, and many a pirate has watched their ship sail away under the command of another because of it. Most of the Isles visitors are vagabonds, passing through as they travel Hireath, though the occasional Bloody Flank and run away slave can also be found there as well. Fewer still are the natives of the mainland, who drop in for business purposes from time to time. Viewing the Isles as a desolate beacon of sin and villainy, the majority of mainlanders try to avoid them altogether. The least popular (and most important) feature of the Isles is Aquore’s prison, Stormvault Keep, which is situated on one of the smaller islands. Constantly under the watchful eyes of a small contingent of specially trained guardians, prisoners needs are met until such a time as they have served their term or they are released to the rogues for deportation to Eithne. While this is a little known practice that the Talori officials keep under wraps, it’s the easiest way for the herd to maintain order while keeping their prisons free of overcrowding. Because of the way the Talori view death and reincarnation, death penalties are avoided, as death would release the soul to freedom in a new life. Deportation to Eithne is seen as more just and fitting punishment for most severe crimes. The practice is also a huge part of what keeps the economy running on both the Mainland and even more so the Isles. Talori prisoners with life sentences make great trade fodder for Rogues heading to Valore. Geography: Made up of about eleven Islands, the Isles are about 75 miles off the mainland's coast. Of the islands, only about five of them are actively settled. The rest are scattered with jungles, rocky shores, and beaches, and are most often used as caches by pirates. The Islands: The Main Islands: * King Morgan's Island- ' The first Island truly settled by the rogues, Its home to a multitude of attractions, including the largest town in the Isles, Taigen-Moyra, as well as, Pirates Landing, the main port town and unofficial capitol. Resting at the highest point of Pirates landing is what is said to be the wreckage of King Morgan's ship. Known as the King's Peak, the ship has been restored and is the residence of the original copy of the Code and it's Keeper. All official meetings called by the Keeper are also held here. * '''The Isle of Bones- '''Named for the massive skeleton of unknown origin in which the island's main town, Leviathan's Rest, is built; the Isle of bones is a popular pit stop for many rogues as it houses the most famous brothels and pubs in the Isles. Many speculate the skeleton once belonged to the mythical Scagrywr, prompting a plethora of rumors and tales about the creature, the town, and the equines who live there. Some say those who reside within the creatures bones are it's descendants, and that when the tides are right, the equines transform into smaller versions of the beast, devouring all who cross their paths. While most believe this is just a silly children's story, the Island dwellers don't deny the myths, and often play upon them for festivals and other such attractions to draw in visitors. The Isle of Bones also has part of the split town, Port Lorin (The Gutters), on it's northern most point. Similar to that of the Isle of Blood. Read more about the Gutters below. * '''The Isle of Blood- '''Home to Aquore's most infamous brewers, this island is most famous for it's poison makers. Working closely with the few rogue clerics that live on the secluded island, these brewers perfect their craft, working in tandem to create the most potent and effective poisons available in Hireath. The clerics who reside here are much more isolated, dedicating themselves to the worship of the sea goddess rather than seeking to help those in need. They are seen as being on the fringe by many clerics on the Isles, and are cut off from the order (according to those on the mainland that is). Many of their rituals focus on blood and the use of it, as it is considered the holiest form water can take, though many say their practices take things too far. Many agriculturalists also call this island home, as the dark and mysterious swamp like forest it possess is home to some of Aquore's most dangerous and hard to find components. It's a goldmine for agriculturalists willing to work with the local brewers, and they are well aware of it. The Isle of Bones also has a part of the split town, Port Lorin (The Gutters), on its western point. Similar to that of the Isle of Bones. Read more about the Gutters below. * '''Qaten Satar- '(Pronounced Kah-ten Sah-tar) The only Island named before Morgan's rebellion, it's also more commonly known as The Grave by the members of the Rogue Alliance. Originally used as a place of quarantine during the plague that swept through Aquore almost a thousand years ago, it definitely has the most morbid history of all the Isles. Not wanting to contaminate the seas with plague infested corpses, nor having the resources to bury them all, it was decided that the bodies of those who passed would be thrown into the seemingly bottomless pit at the island's center. Every year on the anniversary of the plague's end, inhabitants of the island bring buckets of ocean water to the pit. Whispering prayers to the sea goddess, they pour the water into the pit with the hope that it will help the souls of the deceased find the gateway to the great river of time, as it is only through Cascade's waters that the gateway can be found. A short wall has been built up around the mass grave to keep unsuspecting equines from taking a misstep and falling in, and the names of all "buried" in the pit's depths are etched into it, making it a memorial of sorts as well. * '''The Isle of Lost Souls- '''The only island controlled by the mainland, it is the location of Aquore's only true prison, the Sormvault Keep. The temporary home of Aquore's worst criminals, and more permanent home of the guardians and clerics stationed there (along with their families of course.) Stormvault is heavily guarded, as criminals come and go frequently, either to return to the mainland, or begin their new lives as Aodhian slaves, depending on the sentences they were given. The keep is well stocked, and receives weekly shipments of goods and necessities from local rogues. * '''The Gutters- '''Port Lorin, has existed for centuries and while the Mainland authorities are familiar with the port, nothing has been done to stop its development. The Port is historically less traditional and legal than its Mainland counterpart but still more organized than the rest of the towns on the Isles of the Dead. The Gutters are used as a smaller, illegal port where village Mainlanders can easily access the Rogue's trades. Because The Gutters are significantly more accepting of Talorian Pegasi and have for the centuries the old port has existed, The Gutters are also infamous for being a hub for Flight recruitments or alliances among those on the Isles. By design the Gutters are characterized by large rock formations and rickety bridges connecting both the Island and the Mainland. Pegasi are favored to work in teams around these formations to lug across merchandise since the ocean can prove especially dangerous to larger ships and the bridges continue to deteriorate, making heavy lifting dangerous. '''Minor Islands: * 'Shipwreck Isle -' A small, rocky island surrounded by even more rocks. Being close to the Isle of Bones, it has caused multiple shipwrecks over the years, hence it's name. The only building on the tiny island is a single lighthouse. With no safe way to access the shore or get to the lighthouse by land, sea, or air, many wonder how it got there in the first place. A plethora of tales and mysteries surround it, and the equine who presumably keeps it running... * 'Wanderer's Way-' One of the larger unsettled Isles, Wander's Way is a frequent stop for vagabonds passing through. Though it has no permanent residents, there are quite a few shelters scattered about the small island, many even have meager furnishings such as beds, tables and fireplaces. It is common for Vagabonds passing through to leave a small gift for the next equine to stumble on the place, such as a warm blanket or a bag of dried fruit. * 'The Sea Turtle's Back-' Only visible during certain tides, this Island was once said to be on the back of a large sea turtle to explain it's frequent disappearances. Children's tales about the Island and the turtle on which it resides are frequent among both the rogues and main-landers as well. * '''Skull Cove- '''The most popular island for crew's to store their caches, it was named for it's aerial view which resembles the open mouthed skull of an equine. Rumor has it that the Pirate Kind Morgan buried his own loot here, though no proof of this actually exists. Still, many young hopefuls have been known to venture to the Island in search of his treasure, only to have their hopes dashed on the rocks when there is nothing of Captain Morgan's to be found. * '''Siren's Pass- '''This pass actually consists of two small islands, named for the almost musical like sounds the wind makes as it blows by their rocky surfaces. Category:Location Category:Talori